


The Blade of Agony

by MatsuzakaSatou



Category: League of Legends
Genre: F/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Possible Character Death, Possible smut, i really love varus ok
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-30
Updated: 2019-06-30
Packaged: 2020-05-28 11:06:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19392841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MatsuzakaSatou/pseuds/MatsuzakaSatou
Summary: All you knew was pain. Ever since you were a little girl, all you knew was pain and suffering.People hurt you. Isn't it only fair to take revenge on those who wronged you? Isn't it fair to harm others before they harm you? It's not as if you were doing it for joy. There was a reason why you harmed people. You didn't find a sick pleasure from it. You just did what you had to survive.Never, in your whole life of living, did you think Varus -- the Darkin who you'd heard stories of -- would be revived and take a liking to you.





	1. Tell Me, Where Do I Go?

"Get back here, criminal!"

"You're going to have to catch me first, Garen."

You let out a deep chuckle as you continued outrunning the Demacian guard, looking over your shoulder as he continued chasing you. He was fast, sure, but not fast enough to catch up with you, and definitely not smart enough to trap you somewhere. That was where you bested him. He may be stronger in brawls, but you were smarter. You knew every shortcut Demacia had, where it led, and where to turn. Garen couldn't compete with you there.

"Stay there!"

Thank God she announced herself before using attacks, or Lux may have caught you just then. 

Dodging her trap, you let out an annoyed groan. He must've had backup this whole time. Fiora could probably show up at any second if she had joined them, and then you might really be screwed. You had to get out of here before anyone else showed up and attempted to catch you. Turning sharply into another alleyway, you began climbing up the ledges of the windows, the Demacian buildings modernized. Thank God for that, or it might have given out under you and sent you crashing to the floor.

"Get back down here!"

"See ya."

With that, you pulled yourself on to the roof and began running, jumping from roof to roof. The black cloak you wore fluttered behind you, keeping your face and your weapon concealed in the darkness of the night. You'd, yet again, robbed and attacked another Demacian village. It wasn't as if you did this for no reason. In fact, if the Demacian nobility weren't so quick to stick a bounty on your head, you'd have been glad to explain why you were committing these crimes. But no, they didn't care for reason. They just saw you as a threat and wanted you dealt with. Apparently, your plans of attacking the village in Eastern Demacia were leaked to the nobility, and had sent Garen and Lux to stop you. They couldn't stop you, though.

By the time Garen and Lux had gotten there, everyone in the village had already been slaughtered.

* * *

"Dang it! She got away again!" Lux stomped her foot angrily, a scowl on her lips. "I could've stopped her, and I missed!"

"It's ok, Luxanna. We'll catch her next time." Garen reassured his younger sister, sighing softly under his breath. "I messed up as well. She outran me."

Lux tightened her grip on her wand, frowning a bit. "I won't fail next time. I can't believe she keeps slaughtering all these people!"

"It's despicable." Garen nodded in agreement, his sword still in his hands. His eyes scanned along the corpses, biting his lip. These were innocent people. Not soldiers, not war vets, nothing. They were just mothers and fathers and sisters and brothers trying to live and be together. Yet, this female had killed them  all . With no reasoning as to why. "..Let us head back to the Palace and report what happened here."

Lux sighed softly as the wind picked up, blowing strands of her blonde hair around. "Yeah, yeah."

With that, the sibling duo retreated back towards the woods a few feet away from the village of people that had been massacred. Their horses resided in the woods, as they didn't want the female to hear them approaching and retreat any earlier. Lux couldn't help but look up at her brother as they walked, a few questions plaguing her mind. "Garen?"

"Hm?"

"Is there a reason why (Name) is doing this?'

"Not that I'm aware of. Why do you ask?" Garen rose an eyebrow.

"Well, it's just strange to me." Lux shrugged a bit as they continued walking. "I mean, usually we're informed of why we have to capture certain people, right? We weren't told that for her."

Garen seemed to have a sudden wave of realization. She was right. All they had been told about this woman was that she needed to be brought back to the Demacian palace. There was no clear cut reason for her capture other than harming people. For the most part, the orders were followed by something along the lines of 'They need to be stopped for the sake of Demacia'. It didn't happen for her. And for some reason currently unknown to him, he wasn't quite sure why. It unnerved him, and if he was being honest, it made him feel a tinge of guilt. Why  was he chasing this girl? What if she was being forced to or something? Maybe she needed help, and they were going about this the wrong way..

"Ah, hey! My horse!"

It was at his sister's cry that he was snapped out of his trance, looking up at their horses. On top of his horse, a brown stallion, was the woman in the black cloak he'd been chasing. On top of his sister's horse was a bag full of items, probably stolen. A small grin pull at the females lips as she tapped her heels lightly against the stallion and clicked her tongue. It was then he noticed Lux's horse had her reins attached to  his stallion. 

"Thanks for the free rides."

And before either of the two could stop her, (Name) took off with the two Demacians' only mode of transportation. And it was enough to make Lux scream out in irritation at her, throwing curses her way. 

' ...Maybe she does deserve it. ' Garen couldn't help but think, sighing softly as he closed his eyes.

* * *

"Easy boy, easy." 

(Name) stroked the stallion's mane as it slowed to a halt in a clearing on the border of Demacia and Ionia. The female swung her leg over the side and jumped off the horse with a soft grunt, stroking the horse’s hair. Her eyes closed as she took in the air around her. This was one of the rare times she could be alone.. It was the first time in a long time she had the chance to just be alone with her thoughts. She had no ‘next destination’ at the moment. She could just relax, calm herself down, and reflect on her life choices.

As well as life choices, she could honestly say she was doing really bad. After all, she slaughtered people as a living.

”...Where to next?” She asked softly, her hand moving to rest on her katana in it’s sheath. She never unsheathed her blade unless it asked for blood, and for the majority of the time fought with a dagger and the occasional bow and arrow if she could find it.

When there was no response from the blade, she sighed in relief. That meant it was satisfied with what she’d done, and she wouldn’t have to hear it for a while.

”Where do I go now, then? Ionia is gorgeous, I’ve heard.. Maybe I should try and visit.” She smiled a bit, lowering her cloak in an attempt to relax. “Although, if it craves blood while I’m there... I don’t want to hurt the Ionians. I have no grudge for them.” She chuckled under her breath, her hair blowing in the wind.

But it seemed as she wasn’t even allowed to relax.

There was a sudden sound of bushes rustling behind her, causing her head to snap up and immediately turn around. Regardless of if it was someone else, if it was a bunny, or just the wind, she had to constantly be on alert. Her hand slipped under her cloak, sliding her hand into one of the pockets and pulling out her dagger.

She was expecting a Demacian guard. Maybe some food. What she definitely wasn’t expecting, however, was a man she’d heard stories about. A man she was told to fear, but never feared anyone without experiencing it herself. A man she never expected to meet in her lifetime due to him supposedly being sealed in prison for eternity.

The legendary Darkin, Varus, stood before her and was analyzing her with eyes she’d never felt a stronger connection to in her life.


	2. Blood Stains

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You swear, your dumb luck is going to get you killed one of these days.
> 
> And today might be that day.

“Holy shit.”

That was all you could say as you stared in shock. Varus was definitely supposed to be locked down in Ionia. He wasn’t supposed to wake up, ever. How he broke out was beyond you. And his presence was breathtaking.

Dont get it wrong. You didn’t have time for relationships or falling in love. You constantly were moving. You could never let yourself drop to the level of vulnerability to be with a person. That could mean death. But _damn_ if his appearance alone didn’t want to make you forget all of your morals. You cursed the estrogen in you for this.

But you had to remember: Varus is a _Darkin_ who killed people. A murderer. He was probably cruel and twisted, and a part of you feared he’d kill you on the spot. But his eyes made you feel some type of connection. That you were both sharing a similar type of agony, a similar type of pain. You couldn’t quite tell what it was, but it intrigued you. And it made you want to learn more.

”I know you.” His voice suddenly called out, deep and kind of sultry.

”...Huh? You do?” One of your eyebrows raised up. “I’m sure I’ve never seen you before, just heard stories.”

”Posters.” He spoke, taking a step towards you. “You’re wanted by Demacia. They’ve got your face in every major city.”

Ah. That’s how he knows you. Your reputation precedes you.

”I see..”

It was then that his next movement caught you off guard. His bow suddenly lifted, a red arrow formed, and he aimed it straight towards you. At least, it looked like it from your angle. 

“Hey, what the hell?!”

”Hold still.”

You nearly spit back at him. How the hell were you supposed to hold still with an arrow pointed at you?! Part of you reached for your katana. You bit down on your bottom lip, narrowing your eyes a bit at the Darkin. If he was going to try and scare you, two could play at that game.

After all, he wasn’t the only Darkin around.

However, you didn’t even have the chance to do anything before he released the arrow. Unlike most people, you kept your eyes open. If you were going to die, you were going to die. No point closing your eyes. But the arrow whizzed past your head, and you heard a loud gasp of pain from behind you. Quickly turning around, your eyes widened in surprise. You were so intrigued with Varus that you didn’t even realize someone was sneaking up on you with an axe in their hand. They were probably planning on killing you and claiming the bounty on your head, but Varus stopped them before you could worry about it.

As the man’s corpse dropped to the ground, you realized the arrow started to disappear. Taking the axe from the man, you sighed softly as you stood up straight, glancing at the man. “...Thank you.”

”I did it because you and I are the same.”

”What do you mean by that?”

He took another step towards you, and at this point you two were about 5 feet away. “You have been wronged by these people as well.”

You blinked a few times. He could tell all that just by looking at you? You haven’t even told him your name, and yet he knew you. He knew, despite your plain looking appearance, you were damaged. Broken. And he could see that. 

“...I suppose. Does that mean there’s more to you than the legends say?”

”There’s legends about me?” Varus then asked, an eyebrow raised. “How do you recognize me, anyway?”

You scoffed a bit, brushing your hair back. “Of course there’s legends about you. You were so powerful they had to seal you away all those years ago. And I recognize you because the people around me told me to be careful of you when I was a child. They said you wouldn’t hesitate to murder anyone in your path.”

“If that was the case, I wouldn’t have saved you.”

”...Fair play.” You hummed softly. “I’m (First Name) (Last Name). It’s nice to meet you.”

”..Varus. Likewise.”

You moved to the stallion tied to the tree, stroking his face gently as you tucked the axe into a pocket on the side. “So then, Varus, where are you planning to go?”

”I’m not sure.” He then admitted, looking around. “Ionia and Demacia have changed since I was last around.”

”So you’ve just been wandering around aimlessly?” It was your turn to raise an eyebrow. “Seems kinda boring.”

”I have been rather lost.”

A part of you hesitated at asking this next question, but you figured ‘Fuck it, what’s the worse thing that could happen? He says no, and I move on’. 

So you popped the question. “Do you wanna stick with me? I travel constantly, so maybe I can help you figure out where you need to go.”

”I seek to kill those who wronged me. Are you agreeing to help me?”

It was then that a slight grin pulled at your lips. “Maybe we’re more similar than I originally thought. My goal is to kill those who put me through hell. Yes, I’m agreeing to help you. Are you in?”

* * *

”I heard Isaac has found a new host.”

”Is that so? Who is he?”

”Not a _he_. A _she_.”

”...What?”

”I know! That’s what I said!”

”The freak. Way to ruin our whole ‘guy-only’ thing going on.”

“Well, who is she?”

”Some Demacian criminal.”

”Well, tell Kayn to go track her down!”

”Why do you want her here so bad, Aatrox? She’s probably not interested in being with a Darkin.”

”You don’t know that!”

”..Whatever. I’ll go tell Kayn, but I doubt he’ll listen.”

“It’s time for a Darkin reunion, brother!”

* * *

“They call you The Blade of Agony. Why is that?”

Oh boy, she was not ready for that question. Taking a deep breath, the female turned the horse’s reins to follow the path they were on, not looking at Varus.

”Have you ever heard of Project: Myth?”

”Not that I can recall.”

”Well, it’s fairly new, so I can’t blame you.” She sighed softly, looking at the trail. “Project: Myth is an underground Demacian project meant to... _advance,_ for lack of a better word _,_ Demacia’s army. It’s purpose was to create soldiers meant to fight Noxus.”

”Noxus? They’re still around?” Varus questioned, on the brown horse behind the female. He had refused to ride the white one, so (Name) was left with that one.

”Yep. And they’re a bigger threat then ever before.” She scoffed a bit, her eyes narrowing. “But Myth was never a consensual project with the Demacian council. And so it was an underground, unknown project. They took people they found worthy and transformed them.”

It was then when her hands clenched a bit, and she had to take a few deep breaths as to keep her emotions in check. “I’m not getting into exactly what happened. But because of Project: Myth, my family is dead. I won’t stop till the Demacian nobility is dead.”

Varus said nothing in response, yet watched the woman in front of him cautiously. She intrigued him, to say the least. Even knowing who he was, she wasn’t afraid of him. It was if she had seen death, and now no longer feared it. She definitely was unlike any woman he’d encountered before.

But then again, he hadn’t been around for ions.

”...(Name).”

”Hm?”

”Someone’s coming.”

This phrase made her suddenly stop her horse, an eyebrow raising as she looked back at him. “Huh? From which direction?”

The Darkin pointed his bow wordlessly to his right, a red arrow forming quickly as he released it. There was the faint sound of tress rustling, and whatever it was was moving fast. Fast enough to dodge Varus’s arrow.

Hoping off her horse, the cloaked female put her hand on her sword, her eyes narrowed a bit, prepares to strike whatever may jump at them. She wasn’t, however, expecting an Azurite Eagle to fly straight between her and Varus.

Quick to side step, (Name) hissed in annoyance and prepared to draw her blade, only to suddenly tense at the familiar voice she heard next.

”Valor, to me!”

(Name) stood up straight, staring at the source of the voice as the owner of the Eagle walked forward, the bird resting on her shoulder. The bird’s owner seemed rather shocked, staring at the female across from her in surprise.

”...(Name)..?”

”..It’s nice to see you again, Quinn.”


End file.
